


Switcheroo

by canthelpmyselves



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Swap, Len Is Awesome, M/M, M/M/M, Masturbation, Not Iris Friendly, Oliver Is A Jerk Sometimes, Public Blow Jobs, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Summary: When Oliver takes it upon himself to 'help' Barry fight an unknown meta, he ends up making things much, much worse.





	1. Chapter 1

_The loud rush of wind was almost enough to drown out the softly spoken ‘fuck you’._

_Oliver could feel several pairs of eyes boring into his back but he ignored them. Instead, he focused on forcing his hands to relax from the clawed fists they were currently curled into. He closed his eyes and let out a long, slow breath._

_“Not cool, dude,” Cisco mumbled._

_Caitlin sighed softly and left the room without a word._

_Oliver groaned and dropped down onto one of the computer chairs, dragging a hand down his face. This whole past week had been a disaster._

* * *

Team Arrow had tracked the last batch of Vertigo to Central and decided to seek out Barry for a team-up. Unfortunately, Oliver ended up stumbling into a fight between Barry and the meta-of-the-week. He jumped in to help, ignoring Barry’s shout to stay back. The meta managed to get in close and grab Oliver’s shoulder, pressing his other hand to Oliver’s forehead. The next thing he knew, he was standing several feet away, watching the meta flee into the darkness. He took off after the criminal, but was hit with some sort of energy field. When the energy dissipated he found himself looking around the waterfront with shock. Had he been transported? 

“...rry! What’s going on? Your vitals are all over the place!”

Oliver shook his head to clear it. “Cisco? How the hell did you get into my coms?”

“Dude? How the what? Did you take a hit to the head? Is my suit okay?”

Oliver reached up to turn off the com but froze when he caught sight of his hand. His red leather covered hand. Oliver slowly looked down at himself in shock. WHATTHEHELL???

* * *

Finding out that the meta had switched their bodies made Oliver more than his normal level of cranky. Unfortunately for him, that was just the beginning.

The moment he had managed to get to STAR Labs (the route had included three stumbles into buildings, one crash through a fence and a destroyed street lamp) Caitlin had whisked him into the med-room where Barry, in his body, was hooked up to a heart monitor. 

“Hey,” Barry said sheepishly, which looked odd on his (Oliver’s) face. “You okay?”

“What the hell is going on?” he growled. He cringed at how weird that sounded in Barry’s voice.

Cisco strolled in, tablet in one hand and lollipop in the other. “His name is Tim Hunter, or as I like to call him, Switcheroo.”

“We’re not calling him that,” Barry grumbled.

Cisco rolled his eyes and looked at Oliver. “He can swap people’s minds.”

“How do we swap them back?”he demanded.

“We haven’t figured that out yet,” Caitlin admitted. “It lasts anywhere from 2 to 5 days.”

“Unacceptable,” he argued. “I have a drug shipment to stop!”

Cisco shrugged. “I told Felicity. Maybe she can help us figure out a way to reverse this.”

Barry sighed heavily. “We’ll figure something out,” he promised. “I can help you stop the drugs.”

Oliver’s jaw clenched tightly. “Considering how well tonight went, I should probably handle this myself.”

He felt a surge of guilt as Barry flinched. A moment later he looked at Oliver. “I told you not to get involved,” he pointed out.

Oliver didn’t want to admit he was right.”Yes, well, considering how often you run into battle without a plan, I can be forgiven for thinking you needed help,” he snarled. 

Barry curled in on himself and looked down at the floor. Oliver caught a disapproving look from Caitlin but was too annoyed to take back what he had said. 

Things hadn’t gotten any easier when Barry’s family showed up. 

Joe and Iris had shown up before Caitlin was finished running her tests. Joe had immediately enveloped _(Oliver)_ Barry in a hug, but Iris had gone straight to _(Barry)_ Oliver and greeted him flirtatiously. Oliver caught the grimaces on the team’s faces as Barry stood silently and left the room. Iris pouted slightly before turning to him. 

“I swear, even his brooding is incredibly sexy. The things I would do to that man!” She walked over and gave him a one-armed hug. “Hey, Barr. You okay?”

Later, Oliver remembered how Iris had flirted with him the first time they met. He also remembered how much in love with Iris Barry had been all his life. It wasn’t hard to figure out that Barry was upset she had gone to ‘Oliver’ before checking on him.

By the time Cisco and Caitlin had explained what had happened, Felicity and Dig had arrived. As soon as Caitlin gave him the all-clear, he left the lab and headed to the hotel room Felicity had booked him. Sleep had not come easy that night. His body felt too wired up, too energized, despite his tired mind. It was close to dawn before he finally drifted off. His dreams were filled with strange images, though. Vortexes of lightning, muffled screams and the scent of blood kept him from truly resting. 

The next two days were frustrating and exhausting. Oliver had never given Barry’s powers much thought beyond wondering how someone with so much speed could continually be late or reckless. Experiencing Barry’s powers for himself was a shock. 

Oliver had trained himself to think quickly, evaluating a situation in seconds and determining his best course of action. Barry’s mind worked on an entirely different level. Thoughts flitted through his head faster than Oliver could follow most of the time, leaving him fumbling and faltering more often than not. He now knew why Barry was so easily distracted. No matter how hard he tried to focus, his brain worked at the speed of light.

Hunger was another thing he knew Barry had to deal with, but had never really understood the depth of. Not until he actually passed out twice on the second day from low blood sugar. He grudgingly ate the energy bars (apparently made of chalk, cardboard and animosity) that Cisco gave him. 

Perhaps the worst issue was Barry’s libido. Oliver was shocked and alarmed by how easily Barry’s body became aroused. How did he manage to get anything done when he spent 3 quarters of his day hard as a rock? Oliver tried to ignore it the first day, but every touch of someone’s hand, every whiff of a nice perfume, every lingering look he got from friends or strangers alike, sent Barry’s body into a state of arousal. 

Barry, meanwhile, seemed to have adjusted to being in his body overnight. He even had the frowning and brooding down. Oliver was actually a bit annoyed by how easily Barry settled into being him until he realized why Barry looked annoyed. Iris was very handsy with Barry in Oliver’s body. She touched his arm or pressed in close to his side often. At first he thought she might be trying to be supportive, until he noticed how Iris’ eyes focused on his body. 

_'You’re on her three list.'_

Oliver knew Barry had been in love with Iris most of his life, so it had to hurt to finally have her attention, only for it to be because he was in Oliver’s body. 

They spent both days either undergoing tests or trying to help Oliver learn how to use Barry’s power. He had to admit, running on the treadmill and feeling that energy coursing through him was exhilarating. Running outside at the landing strip was more difficult. He couldn’t quite figure out how to turn corners without crashing into the water barrels.

Barry’s training went a lot smoother. He didn’t have Oliver’s accuracy, but it was obvious he had some talent for archery. 90% of his attempts hit the center circle of the targets Dig set up. Those that didn’t hit the center still hit the target. Barry’s biggest weakness was hand-to-hand.

Oliver wanted to help him, since he knew his body better than anyone, but he quickly discovered that Barry’s musculature, while perfectly suited to running and throwing lightning, was not built to throw heavy punches. He was quickly winded, despite Barry’s stamina. No wonder Barry whined whenever Oliver tried to train him! He also learned that even though Barry healed quickly, his injuries were much more painful than normal. Barry’s nerves processed pain a lot more intensely than Oliver’s did. 

Each night in Barry’s body went much like the first. His dreams were so vivid and disturbing. He woke up on the third day feeling mentally exhausted. It made him more snappish than he normally was. Dig and Felicity were doing the ‘walking on eggshells’ thing. Joe was obviously frustrated and had only spent a few minutes at the lab before heading to work. Caitlin and Cisco were busy running tests or processing results. Barry was nowhere to be seen, which just raised more questions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver learns more about Barry's personal life.

When Iris walked in with coffees for everyone, her first question was to ask where Barry was. Cisco had quickly found an excuse to leave the room and Caitlin had looked away, fiddling with some equipment. Oliver watched Felicity and Dig exchange annoyed looks. He knew they didn’t like the way Iris made Barry feel any more than he did. Iris turned to him, but he just shrugged.

She huffed and looked at her watch. “Fine,” she mumbled. “I’ll catch him after work.”

Once she left, the room seemed to relax. Oliver turned to Caitlin. “Where is Barry?” he asked. “It’s almost noon.”

“Um, he won’t be in today,” the auburn haired woman answered. “It’s Tuesday.”

“And that means what?” he asked, growing annoyed.

“Barry usually takes Tuesdays off to meet up with a… friend,” she hesitantly answered. 

“Crime doesn’t take Tuesdays off,” he pointed out stiffly. “Not to mention, he’s in my body!”

“Barry would never reveal your identity,” she said firmly. “Usually he goes to Keystone but he had me call L...um, his friend and explain he couldn’t make it today.”

“Then he should be here, training or helping figure out how to fix this mess,” Oliver snapped.

Caitlin sighed but met his eyes. “I understand you are all about discipline, but for your information Barry spends 18-20 hours a day either working in his lab or fighting crime as the Flash. He has little life outside on those two things. His powers make it physically impossible for him to slow down and relax. You’ve been in his body for two and a half days. I’m sure you’ve noticed Barry’s… physical reactions to even the faintest stimuli.”

Dig and Felicity both looked at him curiously. Oliver hated the way Barry’s face flushed so easily. “I have,” he admitted gruffly.

“So, if Barry needs to take a few hours a week to deal with the side effects of his powers, it is no one’s business but his own,” she said. 

“Get some, Barry,” Felicity blurted out. She immediately turned bright red and looked away from them all.

Oliver shifted, Barry’s body tightening at even the mention of sexual release. “He’s not in his body,” he pointed out again. “So, he shouldn’t need his… recreation time.”

Caitlin gave him a disapproving glare. “Oliver, Barry is not just a body. He might not have his powers at the moment, but he is still Barry mentally. Physical release is not his only need. Emotional needs are important, too. In case you haven’t noticed, Barry has been subjected to Iris’ constant desire to get into your pants for two days. He’s exhausted and depressed. And today, the one day a week he is able to set aside for emotional comfort and support, is denied him because he is unwilling to risk revealing your identity.”

Oliver could admit, if only to himself, he felt a bit guilty for his anger. Oliver was also pretty impressed that Barry was able to regularly ignore his body’s urges for six days at a time. Two days had broken Oliver’s restraint. He had spent a significant amount of time in the shower that morning trying to satisfy Barry’s body. Four orgasms in thirty minutes had left him sensitive but no less aroused.

“If he isn’t meeting with his friend, and he’s not here, where is he?” Dig asked. Caitlin shrugged and went back to running her tests.

Oliver had spent the rest of the day running on the treadmill. That evening, when Barry finally showed up, they ran patrol. Oliver had tried to question Barry about his day, but the normally sunny younger man would only say that he spent the day at home. Oliver was left feeling as if Barry was deliberately shutting him out for some reason.

The fourth day went much like the others had. He still hadn’t mastered Barry’s powers, but he wasn’t crashing into things anymore. Oliver was frustrated by the lack of progress reversing the meta’s powers. He was anxious to find and stop the drug shipment. More importantly, he was so horny, he was afraid he was going to start humping a chair leg. Even Dig was starting to look good. 

Cisco, trying to ease some of the tension in the group, suggested they all go out for drinks. Caitlin was eager to see if Oliver could feel the effects of alcohol while in Barry’s body or if Barry’s body would continue to process the drinks too fast for them to take effect. Oliver was all for anything that helped relieve some of the awkward tension between him and Barry. 

* * *

Oliver grimaced as Iris dragged Barry out onto the dance floor. He knew that normally Barry would be tripping over himself to make Iris happy, but the last couple of days had changed something for Barry. He barely looked at Iris, instead focusing on Caitlin, who he dragged with them. When Iris tried to pull his arm around her, he shifted and drew Caitlin to his chest. Oliver would have chuckled at Iris’ disgruntled look if he wasn’t angry at her for doing this to Barry.

“Hello, Scarlet,” a deep voice purred behind him.

Oliver tensed and spun around, almost forgetting to remain at human speed. Spotting Leonard ‘Captain Cold’ Snart right behind him had him instinctively reaching for a flechette he wasn’t carrying. “Cold,” he growled warningly.

The villain’s eye’s twinkled with humor. “Don’t worry, Barry,” he said, moving closer until they were almost chest to chest. “You’re ‘friends’ are a little too busy to notice me.” Cold glanced over Oliver’s shoulder and a flicker of sympathy crossed his face. “I see the intrepid reporter has her eyes on Robin Hood.” 

Oliver froze in place as Snart’s hand lightly touched his hip, the thumb rubbing in soft circles. 

“You okay?” Snart asked gently. 

“What do you care?” Oliver snapped, feeling as if there was something he was missing about this conversation.

Snart’s demeanor tensed for a moment. “Really?” he asked tightly. “You have to ask?”

Oliver was trying to understand the emotions in the criminal’s tone when Barry was suddenly right beside them. Before Oliver could say anything, Barry had Snart by the arm and was dragging him away. Oliver glanced toward the dance floor, but their friends weren’t paying them any attention. He set down his drink and hurried after Barry. 

Barry pulled Snart past the bar and into the men’s room. Oliver barely managed to slip inside before Barry was locking the door. Snart growled and shoved Barry hard, shooting Oliver a betrayed look, before Barry grabbed Snart’s face between his hands and kissed him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len, Barry and Oliver have a little talk in the bathroom.

Oliver’s jaw dropped as Barry moved Snart backwards until his back was pressed to the door. Snart spent a couple of seconds shoving at Barry’s shoulders before slowly relaxing and returning the kiss. Oliver was torn between shoving them apart and letting them continue. It barely even registered that it was his body crowding the thief. All he could think about was how hot it was that Barry was dominating the older man. 

When they reluctantly pulled apart Snart was stunned. “Scarlet?” he whispered.

Barry’s lips were as swollen and red as Snart’s. “Yeah. It’s me, Len,” he whispered. “I’m Barry.”

Snart looked back and forth between Oliver and Barry, obviously confused.

Oliver fidgeted slightly. “It’s the truth. A meta swapped our bodies.”

Barry sighed and moved his hands down to Snart’s hips. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you when it happened,” he said with a sigh. “I… I just wasn’t sure how to explain. Then I saw you touching Oliver and...” Barry growled, crowding Len more. "I don't like you touching someone who isn't me."

Oliver crossed his arms over his chest. “I’ve got some questions. One, why would you need to tell him anything? Two, why the hell are you kissing your enemy?”

Snart snorted. “Not exactly enemies anymore,” he drawled.

Barry huffed, trying not to laugh. “Len and I are… involved.”

“We fuck like bunnies,” Snart smirked.

Barry groaned and dragged a hand down his face. Oliver swallowed as his mind immediately started imagining that. He could feel his face and chest heat up and his cock swelled. Snart’s eyes widened as his eyes locked onto Oliver’s crotch. The thief licked his lips and a faint moan escaped Oliver’s lips.

Barry shot Oliver a glare before grabbing Snart’s chin. “See something you like?” he hissed jealously.

Snart’s lips pulled back into a wide grin. “I love your cock, Scarlet. You know that.” His eyes flickered toward Oliver before going back to Barry. “The taste. The weight on my tongue. The way you slide down my throat,” he purred. “The way you fill me up.”

Oliver clenched his hands to try and control the fierce desire racing through his body. Barry gave a low moan before kissing Len hard. Snart’s hands grabbed his hips and spun them around so that Barry was pressed to the door. He ended the kiss and looked over at Oliver. 

“I want to suck you off,” he demanded. He looked at Barry and grinned wickedly. “But who do I drop to my knees for? The body or the brain?”

Oliver shuddered, body hard as a rock with need. He couldn’t resist reaching down and gripping his erection. Barry was watching him closely, mouth slightly open.

“Oliver?”

He gave an embarrassing whimper. Seeing a sly smirk spread across his own face and knowing it was Barry feeling that way caused him to harden even more. “B-Barry?”

“Would you like that?” Barry asked huskily. “Would you like to feel Len suck my cock?”

Oliver tensed as both men moved closer to him. Snart pressed close to his chest while Barry slipped behind Oliver. Barry’s breath was hot in his ear as he rested his chin on Oliver’s shoulder. All Oliver wanted to do was kiss Barry. Or Snart. Maybe both. 

“He’s got such a hot, talented mouth,” Barry whispered. “I’ve actually cum just from him tonguing my hole.”

Snart slowly dropped to his knees, his bright blue eyes never leaving Oliver’s face. He nuzzled the thick bulge in Oliver’s jeans as his hands slid up and down Oliver’s thighs. Oliver couldn’t resist reaching down to stroke his fingers across the other man’s cheekbone. 

“Did you find out I can go six times in a row? Len loves that part of my powers the most. I can cum down his throat twice then four more times while he fucks me hard. How many times have you jerked off?” Barry asked. 

“Not enough,” he admitted. “Please,” he whispered.

Barry’s hands reached around Oliver’s waist and slowly popped the button on his jeans before lowering the zipper. Oliver couldn’t tear his eyes away from Snart who was pressing close-mouthed kisses along his… Barry’s… his clothed shaft. Barry trailed calloused fingers along the waistband of his boxers before dipping inside and brushing the swollen head of his erection. “More,” he whispered.

“I want to watch Len suck my cock,” Barry purred. “I want to get off from watching you two. Can I, Ollie? Can I jerk off your cock while Len blows mine?”

“Yes,” Oliver practically sobbed. A second later Snart’s mouth was engulfing his throbbing shaft. Barry shoved his pants down his thighs and took his(Oliver’s) cock in hand, stroking slowly as he watched them.

A lusty moan drifted from Oliver’s throat as Snart bobbed his head. His tongue swirled around the head every couple of seconds. One hand cupped Oliver’s balls, gently rolling and tugging on them. Oliver was just losing himself in the rhythm when Snart suddenly took him all the way down. He gasped as the thief’s throat squeezed his head. He scrambled to find a grip on Snart’s head, but his hair was too short for that. 

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Barry moaned in his ear. “I love it when he deep throats me. Tell him, Ollie. Tell him you like it.”

“I… fuck! I love it,” Oliver managed to gasp. “Damn, so good.”

Snart pulled back until only the head was in his mouth. He swirled his tongue a few times before flicking his tongue, hard and fast, against the slit. Oliver’s knees threatened to buckle, but Barry quickly caught him by the hips and held him up. Oliver immediately reached down and wrapped a hand around his own body’s hard length. Barry bucked into his hand, sucking in a sharp breath against Oliver’s neck. Oliver felt the speed force in him begin to take over and his body began vibrating. The pleasure from Snart’s mouth intensified.

“Let go,” Barry whispered. “Cum for us, Ollie.”

Oliver clamped his mouth shut to stop himself from shouting as he did just that. He pulsed hard, spilling inside the wet heat of Snart’s mouth. Barry eased him back until he was leaning against the wall. Then he jerked Snart to his feet and kissed him hard, chasing the taste of his own body. Oliver watched breathlessly as Barry shoved down the older man’s trousers and wrapped his hand around both of their cocks, stroking them in a tight fist. Snart’s arms wrapped around Barry’s shoulders as his hips thrust into Barry’s grip. It only took them a few seconds to get off.

Their ragged breathing was the only sound in the room for a long moment. Suddenly Oliver’s head began to swim. He gripped the sink beside him with one hand while the other went to his temple. His vision became blurry and the room spun.

“Bar...ry...”

* * *

The first thing Oliver noticed was the bright lights overhead. He blinked a few times to clear his vision before noticing where he was. Caitlin and Felicity were standing beside the STAR Labs medical bed, watching him carefully.

“How are you feeling?” Caitlin asked.

“Like I’ve been hit by a van,” he growled. Oliver sat up quickly, recognizing his own voice. He looked down at himself and felt a surge of relief. “I’m me again!”

Felicity nodded with a big smile. “Yep. You and Barry switched back last night.”

Oliver tensed worriedly. “Where’s Barry?” he asked, looking around the empty room.

“He went to shower,” Cisco said, walking into the room with a giant slushie drink in hand. 

“Barry woke up about an hour ago,” Caitlin told him. “Both of you are in peak health. No lingering effects as far as I can tell.”

“What happened?” he asked, his memories a little fuzzy. He remembered going out. He remembered Iris dragging Barry onto the dance floor. Then… Oliver froze as more memories filled his mind. Snart. Barry. Being deep-throated. 

“Well, it seems it finally wore off,” Caitlin said, tapping on her tablet. “Barry said he got dizzy and passed out at the club. You’re lucky someone knew you two were with us or else it might have gone much worse. They told the bartender you two were passed out and he came and got Cisco. We managed to get you both back here without much trouble.”

Oliver tensed as Barry walked into the room. He looked freshly showered and was wearing sweat pants and a blue t-shirt. He met Oliver’s eyes steadily. “There’s a change of clothes if you want to take a shower.”

Oliver slowly stood up, bracing himself for any lingering dizziness. Thankfully he felt fine. He walked quickly past the speedster and headed to the showers. Once inside he allowed himself to lean against the tiled wall and suck in a few shaky breaths. He tried to clear his mind, but he kept remembering parts of the previous night. Snart on his knees. Barry, in his body, jacking both men off. His own voice, husky and needy, whispering in his ear. Barry pressed tight against his back. The intense pleasure of being trapped between two aroused men who were focused on him so intently.

Oliver growled with anger and embarrassment as his cock hardened. He resented the lack of self-control brought on by Barry’s lack of restraint and discipline. He wasn’t homophobic. He had a few make-out sessions with Tommy when they were young. He knew he was bi-curious, at least. He had just never crossed that line before. Not until he had to deal with Barry’s overactive body. He hated being out of control!

He quickly turned the knob until cold water beat down on him, wilting his erection. He scrubbed clean as fast as he could, then dressed in the clothes either Felicity or Dig had brought from the hotel. Once he was ready he walked back to the cortex.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver, Barry and Len deal with the aftermath of what happened at the bar.

“So, this has been an adventure,” Felicity said in an attempt to smooth over any awkwardness as Oliver stomped across the room.

Oliver crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Barry. “So, exactly how long have you been screwing criminals?”

“WHAT?!”

Oliver fought the urge to flinch at Iris’ exclamation. Barry paled and there was a flash of betrayal in his eyes. Oliver ignored the guilty feeling being birthed inside him. He was still too angry about what had happened at the club. 

“My private life is no one’s business but mine,” Barry said coldly.

“You made it mine when your pet criminal assaulted me,” Oliver growled.

Cisco and Caitlin edged further away from the group, looking uncomfortable. Felicity looked worried and Dig looked torn between anger and confusion. Iris was shocked, if her open mouth and wide eyes were any indication.

Barry’s eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched. “Morning after regrets, Ollie? I’d think you’d be used to those by now.”

“Excuse me?” the archer hissed.

Barry took a single step closer, anger practically pouring off of him. “Be honest. You liked it well enough last night. You weren’t crying assault then. We asked. You said ‘please’, remember?”

Oliver flinched in shame this time. Iris moved closer to Oliver while watching Barry. “What is Oliver talking about, Barry?”

Oliver tensed as Barry looked at them both. “Leonard Snart and I have an… arrangement,” he said stiffly. “A few months ago we began meeting up once a week for sex. Stress relief, you could say. Last night Len was at the club. We went to the men’s room so I could explain about the body swap. While we were in there, things got a little intense.”

“You had sex with Barry and Snart?!” Cisco yelped at Oliver. “In a men’s room? Dude! Gross!”

“No!” Oliver growled. “We… it was… no one...”

“Oh my god, Barry!” Iris shouted. “How could you let that happen? Oliver is your friend!”

Barry shut down emotionally. His face was complete blank as he stared at Iris. “What happened was consensual.”

“Because your stupid body is programmed that way!” Oliver objected. “Maybe if you had any sort of self-respect you wouldn’t be fucking a killer like Snart and I wouldn’t have been trapped by your body’s sick desires!”

Pain filled hazel eyes and a sharp inhale told Oliver he had gone too far. 

“Fuck you,” Barry whispered, speeding out of the lab.

Oliver could feel several pairs of eyes boring into his back but he ignored them. Instead, he focused on forcing his hands to relax from the clawed fists they were currently curled into. He closed his eyes and let out a long, slow breath.

“Not cool, dude,” Cisco mumbled.

Caitlin sighed softly and left the room without a word. 

Oliver groaned and dropped down onto one of the computer chairs, dragging a hand down his face. This whole past week had been a disaster. 

* * *

Oliver braced his hands on the parapet of the roof and steadied his breathing. He had tracked the drug shipment, only to find the drugs destroyed and the traffickers bound and awaiting pickup by the CCPD. He wanted to be angry at Barry for interfering but he was still feeling guilty over his cruel words. The truth was, he didn’t actually blame Barry. He didn’t even blame Snart. He had wanted both men in that club. No, he was angry because he had given in to his most secret desires, and it wasn’t even as himself! He had given in because, in the back of his mind, he knew he could blame it all on Barry’s body. 

“When I plan a heist, I factor in the difficulty of acquiring the take and then decide whether it is worth the effort or not. Same with people. I weigh the benefits of having them around against the potential trouble they could bring me and decide whether they are worth the effort of protecting. There are few things in this word that I will fight for regardless of their perceived value. Barry Allen is one of those things.”

Oliver spun and raised his bow, but didn’t release the arrow. Snart stepped out of the shadows, his parka and goggles showing he was in villain-mode. Oliver glared at him, lips pressed into a thin, angry line.

Snart tilted his head and reached up to pull his goggles down around his neck. “You, Mr. Queen, have hurt someone I care about.” He pulled his other hand from his pockets and crossed his arms over his chest. “Now, Barry cares about you, for some inexplicable reason, so instead of just icing you and going out for a beer, I’m going to explain a few things to you.”

“What could I possibly need to hear you say?” Oliver snapped.

“How about the fact that you’re a judgmental asshole who managed to tear down all the confidence Barry had in himself with just one sentence?” Snart snapped back. “For seventeen years Barry has struggled with his self-worth. Especially in the last three years. Bullied most of his life, in love with someone who ignored him, treated like a liar or delusional kid, he’s never felt as if he was important or wanted. Do you have any idea how many nights I’ve watched him cry himself to sleep? How many nightmares he has of being abandoned, left behind or forgotten about? Did you know he self-harmed?” Snart growled.

Oliver dropped his bow to his side as horror filled him. Barry self-harmed? Thought he was worthless? Impossible! Barry was an inspiration!

“Seven months ago I walked into a bar and found Barry inside, surrounded by bottles and shot glasses. He was trying desperately to get drunk. Or maybe give himself alcohol poisoning. It was right after Zoom killed Doc Allen. Things had been building for a while. They had discovered Garrick was playing them. Wells had been stealing Barry’s speed. Joe blamed Barry for his ‘real’ son being kidnapped. Iris was giving him the cold shoulder. Snow was upset her new lover was evil. Even Ramon was pulling away from the group.” Snart sighed and moved to sit on the parapet a few feet away and dragged a hand down his face. “He was falling apart and had no one.”

“Why didn’t he call me?” Oliver mumbled to himself, even though he knew the answer.

“So,” Snart continued, ignoring him, “I dragged him to the closest safe house and forced him to throw up before putting him to bed. While he was asleep, I put dampener cuffs on him. He was… peeved when he awoke, but it was for his own good. I fed him and forced him to talk to me. Then I took him to Keystone, forcing him into a vacation. Within a week he was relaxed enough for me to take off the cuffs. Another week and he was smiling again. By the third week, we were sharing a bed.” Snart sighed and looked out over the city. “For him, it’s stress relief. Comfort. Companionship. And I can deal with that. It’s more than I have any right to. For me, it’s… more. I love him. I’ve loved him for a very long time. How could I not? Barry is the epitome of goodness and light. He’s a true hero.”

Snart stood and shoved his hands back into his pockets, looking over at Oliver. “What happened at the club was a mistake. I know how Barry’s powers work. And I know he’s admired you for a while. I just… I wanted to give him something he would never have asked for, himself. A memory to keep. If you want to blame someone, blame me.” Snart’s expression turn vicious, furious. “But if you ever call Barry sick again, I’ll kill you. It won’t matter if Barry hates me for it or not. You won’t see another daybreak.”

Oliver watched as Snart disappeared back into the shadows. A couple of minutes later he heard a motorcycle roar to life then drive away. He exhaled shakily and sat down on the roof. He thought about everything Snart had said. He thought about everything he knew about Barry. He thought about everything that had happened this week.

When he finally stood, the sky was turning pink. He knew what he needed to do. He needed to talk to Barry. To clear the air before he lost the trust and respect of one of the best men he had ever known.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver can't hide from his emotions and desires any longer.

Oliver made his way back to the hotel and got cleaned up. When he walked out into the main room, Felicity and Dig were having breakfast. Felicity bit her bottom lip and cleared her throat but he quickly held up a hand.

“The Vertigo is destroyed. I need you both to pack up and head back to Star. I’ll follow in a day or two. I’m going to talk to Barry and get things straightened out. No, I don’t want to discuss this. No, I don’t want advice. Just make sure Star is safe and I’ll call you tomorrow to check in.” Oliver left before Felicity could argue or try to convince him to ‘open up’ like she usually did. Once he was on the sidewalk outside he pulled out his phone and sent Barry a text. 

**Meet me at the warehouse. Bring Snart.**

Oliver jumped on his bike and headed to the warehouse where he and Barry had trained before. He parked behind the building and carefully cased the place before heading inside. He sat down on a large crate and waited as patiently as he could. Sixteen minutes passed before Barry came racing inside. Oliver gasped and almost fell over as Barry speed-searched him for weapons before racing back outside. A minute later Barry and Leonard walked in side-by-side.

Oliver gave them a wry smile. “At least you’re cautious,” he remarked.

Barry crossed his arms over his chest while Leonard braced a hand on the hilt of his gun. Barry was wearing jeans and a plain black t-shirt while Leonard was wearing dark jeans, a navy sweater and a leather jacket. 

“What do you want, Oliver?” Barry asked stiffly.

Oliver stood and moved closer to both men. Leonard’s grip tightened slightly, but he showed no emotion. Barry tensed, as well, but didn’t shy away. “You were right,” he said carefully. “I was… embarrassed by what happened at the club.” He paused and sighed. “Well, not embarrassed, exactly, since that wasn’t the first time I’ve hooked up in a bar bathroom. But it was the first time I’ve hooked up with a man.” He paused and looked off to the side. “Two men.”

Barry paled and a look of horror settled on his face. Oliver quickly moved closer and shook his head. “Don’t!” he ordered. “No one took advantage. I wasn’t forced. I’m not accusing anyone of anything.”

“Then what are you saying?” growled Leonard.

Oliver took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I’m saying that until we met,” he said, staring Barry in the eyes, “I’ve never really been this attracted to a man. It was… confusing for me. So, I ignored it. I kept you at arm’s length. Then we switched bodies and I was suddenly confronted, not only with my attraction to you, but with the needs of you body. It pushed me past the boundaries I had set for myself and I fought against that.”

Oliver ran a hand over his jaw and chuckled humorlessly. “By the time we went to the club, I was already so tightly wound, I felt like I was about to snap. I wanted to touch you so badly, Barry, even though you were in my body. Then Leonard approached me thinking I was you. Seeing the two of you kiss was insanely hot. What happened…” 

Oliver stepped closer again and slowly reached out to cup Barry’s cheek. “I wanted that.” He looked over at Leonard who was watching them with resignation. He moved his other hand to Leonard’s waist, making the older man freeze up. “I wanted both of you,” he admitted. “I still do.”

Leonard was staring at him with suspicion, but Barry looked shocked. Taking a deep breath, Oliver leaned in and kissed Barry gently. He licked and nipped at Barry’s lips until the younger man moaned softly and began to respond. When he pulled back, Barry’s eyes were bright with desire. Oliver turned and crashed his lips to Leonard’s, exchanging gentle persuasion for rough demand. Leonard wasted no time, taking control of the kiss and gripping Oliver’s neck tightly in his hand. 

Oliver groaned as Leonard’s tongue snaked inside his mouth, coiling around his own. Firm hands gripped Oliver’s waist as Barry pressed up against his back. Oliver pulled Leonard to him, sandwiching himself between their bodies. Ending the heated kiss, he tilted his head and smirked at Barry. 

“Do I get to see him kiss the real you, now?” he asked huskily. 

Barry eased around Oliver, turning Leonard so they were standing in profile. He reached up and cupped Leonard’s jaw with his left hand, his thumb stroking across the sharply defined cheekbone. Barry smiled softly and sighed. “I heard you last night,” he said gently. “I was going to talk to Ollie, to make sure he wasn’t going to target you, and I heard what you told him.”

Oliver tensed, but Leonard’s shoulders slumped. It was easy to see the thief was expecting Barry to berate him or maybe even send him away. It was just as obvious, at least to Oliver, that Barry was watching the older man with affection. No. Love. He was watching Leonard with eyes full of love.

“You were right,” Barry said, “but you were also wrong. You do give me comfort and companionship, Len, but it’s not just that. You are more than a distraction or stress relief. You saved me, Len. I was falling apart and you pieced me back together. No one else could have done that. There is no one else I would have trusted to do that. You are more than just some thief. You are more than a distraction. You are mine. My friend. My lover. My nemesis. I care about Oliver, but I love you, Len.”

Leonard’s eyes widened almost comically. “What?” he whispered.

Barry chuckled softly. “It’s true that I feel deeply about Ollie. He’s supported and encouraged me from the beginning. He’s strong and smart and handsome. But, _I love you_. You push me to be better, to do more. You’re wicked and honorable and so damn pretty it makes my heart hurt. Iris didn’t upset me because I still love her. She upset me because, once again, I was unimportant to someone. She didn’t spare even a moment’s concern for the man she called her brother.” 

Barry looked over at him and Oliver couldn’t help the needy whimper that escaped his lips. When Barry placed his right hand over Oliver’s chest, he leaned into it. “I can’t say I love you, yet,” Barry told him. “But I think I’m falling. I think I could love you like I love Len. Can you deal with that? Can you accept that I love him, even if I care for you, too?”

Oliver looked from one to the other and nodded. “Yes,” he answered honestly. “Because, even thought I’m not in love with either of you, you’re important to me. For two days I’ve thought of nothing but possibilities. Not just the sex, but the way you made me feel, in my head. The sounds of your voices. The way you… you just seemed to draw me to you. Barr, you know I’m shit at emotional stuff. I’ve never had a relationship that I felt settled in. Laurel, Helena, Felicity, Sara. No matter how hard I tried, there was always something missing. I think maybe this is why. I’ve been waiting for you two.”

“You’re hot,” Leonard drawled, looking more confident and tad bit smug. He let his eyes drag up and down Oliver’s body slowly. “Very hot. I’ve got a feeling you and I are going to clash more than either of us want to admit. I’m a criminal. That’s not going to change any time soon. But I don’t kill. Not anymore. I only target assholes and the Families.” 

Leonard paused and looked back at Barry. “There is very little I wouldn’t do for you, Scarlet. I love you. More than anyone or anything in my life, I love you. And I think Emerald over here could fit us pretty good. I’m willing to give this a try. To see if we couldn’t find a way to make this work. As long as I don’t lose you.”

Barry smiled and pulled Leonard into a deep kiss. "You'll never lose me, Len. No matter where or when either of us are, I'm always going to be yours."

Oliver could easily see the love between them. He felt a twinge of jealousy over their bond, but also a surge of hope that, someday, he would be a part of that. When they pulled away from one another, Oliver lightly touched Leonard’s cheek. “Shall we take this back to my hotel?”

Leonard stared at him for a few seconds before shaking his head. Oliver felt a stab of disappointment, but Leonard reached out and held him in place. “Not a hotel,” he said firmly. “We’re going to do this right. Come home with us. To our bed. To the place we call ours.”

Oliver nodded quickly. “I want that.”

Barry smiled and placed a soft kiss on Oliver’s lips. “Then, follow us,” he said. 

The three men left the warehouse. Oliver wasn’t too surprised to find a second motorcycle beside his own. Leonard threw a leg over his seat and Barry climbed on behind him. Oliver mounted his and they headed toward Keystone. A gated community was the last place Oliver expected them to lead him to. He followed them to a large stone fronted house at the end of the lane, surrounded on three sides by trees with a wide lawn in the front. They parked in the garage and Barry hopped off to shut the garage door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex.

Oliver took off his helmet and started to stand, only to find himself being straddled on the bike by Leonard. He moaned as the other man shoved his tongue into his mouth and began counting his teeth. Hands slid around his waist and began stroking his abs. Lips latched onto his neck and began sucking a bruise. 

“Fuck, you’re hot,” Leonard said against his lips. 

Oliver couldn’t help smirking. “You’re kind of cool, yourself.”

Leonard’s eyes twinkled with mirth as Barry groaned against Oliver’s skin. “No puns during sex,” the speedster growled, “or you don’t get to feel me vibrate!”

Leonard’s lips curved upward. “You think it felt good to vibrate down my throat? Wait until your balls deep inside him and he does that.”

Oliver groaned and his cock pressed almost painfully tight against his zipper. 

“Let’s move to the bedroom,” Barry said in his ear.

Oliver nodded and let the two men pull him from the bike and through the door. They walked through a kitchen and large family room to a wide staircase. Oliver noted that there were framed photos on the wall. Some were of a young Barry or what he took to be a young Leonard. A few were more recent. He spotted one of Leonard and Barry at what looked like the Louvre. Before he could look closer, they reached the second floor and entered a bedroom.

Here the personal touches were more obvious. There were photos on the dresser and desk. A large canvas of blues, reds and yellows hung over the bed. Oliver recognized it as a Gerhard Richter. The large bed was obviously custom made, more square than rectangular. It took up a great deal of the room. The sheets and pillowcases were dark blue and the quilt was a handmade patchwork in various shades of red, blue, green and yellow. There were forensic books on the shelves and blueprints on the desk. 

“Have you ever been with a man?” Barry asked softly, moving around the front of Oliver and placing his hands on Oliver’s waist.

Oliver hesitated a moment before nodding. “I know the mechanics and I’ve gone down on a guy before, but I’ve never had anal sex.”

Barry smiled softly. “Would you like to fuck me?”

“Or me?” Leonard asked, plastering himself to Oliver’s back.

Oliver paused and licked his lips. “What if I want one of you to fuck me?” he asked, staring into Barry’s eyes.

Barry and Leonard shared a soft smile. “We can do that,” Barry answered. 

“Lay down,” Len said huskily. Oliver moved to the bed and laid down on his back. Leonard smirked and pulled Barry to him. “Watch,” he demanded before turning and kissing Barry.

Oliver didn’t need the order to keep his eyes on the two men. He was pretty sure he was physically unable to look away as they slowly kissed and undressed one another. Leonard’s hands teased along the hem of Barry’s shirt before inching it up. Once it was over his head, with his arms still confined, the thief leaned down and began nipping and licking Barry rosy nipples. Barry squirmed before whipping the shirt completely off and reaching for Leonard’s waistband.

He itched to get his hands on them both, but forced himself to stay still as Barry slid his hands into the back of Leonard’s jeans and underwear and pushed them down so he could grope the firm globes underneath. Leonard moaned, standing up straight as Barry slowly sank to his knees. He wasted no time getting his mouth around the thick erection jutting from Leonard’s pelvis. 

Leonard’s hands threaded through Barry’s hair, tugging and pushing the younger man up and down his cock. “Dammit, Scarlet! Always so fucking good!”

After a few minutes Barry released him with a lewd ‘pop’ and turned his attention to Oliver. He rose up and grinned wickedly, a look Oliver never imagined seeing on Barry’s face, but which went straight to his own throbbing erection and made him twitch with anticipation. He couldn’t stop himself from whimpering as Barry began moving toward him. 

“I’m going to stretch you open,” he growled, voice heavy with lust, “and once you’re ready, Len is going to fuck you until you cum down my throat.”

Oliver’s breath caught in his throat.

“After you cum, you’re going to watch him fuck me into the mattress right beside you.”

Oliver’s hands clenched the quilt tightly, a fiery heat unfurling in his belly.

“Then I am going to cum in your mouth,” Barry growled, crawling up on the bed between Oliver’s legs and reaching for his belt. “Any objections?”

Oliver looked over Barry’s shoulder at Len who was staring at them both with naked desire. He turned his eyes back to Barry who was watching him carefully as he unbuckled Oliver’s belt. “Please,” he whispered. “I want all of that.”

“Good boy,” Barry grinned.

Oliver lifted his hips to let Barry pull his pants and briefs off. Len moved around the bed, moving to kiss and lick at Oliver’s chest and neck. As a former playboy and hard-core partier, Oliver was no stranger to threesomes or orgies. Somehow, this made his previous experiences seem like awkward fumbling. Barry and Len seemed to dance around him, their movements so in tune with one another, finding each sensitive spot on his body in no time at all. He didn’t feel the urge to assert control over either man, content to let them do as they pleased. Hands and mouths roamed across his skin. Occasionally they would kiss one another. It always sent a shiver down his spine to see the devotion in their eyes. He tensed with the first brush of a finger over his opening. Len looked at him with concern (the man seemed to notice everything), stretched out beside him and pressed gentle kisses to his lips. 

“Easy, Emerald,” Len murmured against his jaw. “We don’t have to do anything. If you want, I’ll get you off and we can sleep. Nothing will happen that you don’t want.”

Oliver stared into those icy blue eyes and let go of all his concerns. He lifted one hand up to trace Len’s cheekbone. “I want you inside me,” he said firmly. “I want Barry to get me ready. I definitely want to see you fuck him. I’m nervous, not unwilling.”

Len gave him a surprisingly open smile. “Scarlet, get our Emerald ready for me,” he purred. 

A slender, surprisingly warm finger pressed right against his rim and slowly slipped inside. It felt weird and awkward for all of ten seconds before the tip brushed over the bundle of nerves Oliver had heard of but had no real understanding of until that moment. Intense pleasure jolted through him and his back arched, pressing him harder against Barry’s finger. 

“Oh fuck!” he moaned. 

Len chuckled and reached out to brush his thumb over Oliver’s nipple. “Imagine my cock hitting that spot,” he teased. “Rubbing over it with every thrust.” 

Oliver’s moan trailed off into a whine of pleasure. He shouted as a second finger joined the first, teasingly stroking and pressing. Fuck! He was so close already! How the hell could this get better???

Barry’s fingers pumped in and out of him, scissoring every few seconds to stretch him out. Oliver could feel his balls tightening and knew he was going to cum long before he ever got a dick in his ass. “Close!” he warned breathlessly as Barry introduced a third finger. 

Len raised up and looked down at Barry. Oliver lifted his head a little, enough to catch the look in Barry’s eyes. He whined again at the sheer desire in those beautiful hazel eyes. “Please,” he whispered, not entirely sure what he was begging for.

Barry nodded and pulled his fingers free, ripped open a condom and rose up to slide it onto Len’s hard shaft. Len slithered down the bed and positioned himself between Oliver’s thighs. “Ready, Emerald?”

Oliver nodded quickly, one hand blindly reaching for Barry since his eyes were locked on Len. Barry moved up by his head and stroked Oliver’s cheek. Len shifted and took himself in hand before slowly pushing inside Oliver. The first stretch hurt. Not as bad as he had expected, but not pleasant, either. Barry leaned over and kissed along his neck and jaw, distracting him.

Len pressed forward until he was completely inside Oliver, then paused, leaning over him and kissing the other side of his jaw. After a moment Oliver’s body instinctively shifted, the pain fading and the desire building again. Len slowly pulled back before sliding forward again. Oliver had never felt so full, yet so needy. The thief set a slow but steady pace, allowing him to get used to him. It was good, very good, and growing better with each thrust. Then Len tilted his hips and hit Oliver’s prostrate just as Barry bent over and took Oliver’s weeping cock into his mouth. He might have been embarrassed by how quickly he came if not for the intense pleasure rocketing through his body.

By the time Oliver caught his breath and the stars stopped blinding him, Len had pulled out and was pounding into Barry who was on his knees beside him. Oliver swallowed and licked his dry lips as he took in the sight of the two men. Oliver lifted one shaky hand and wrapped his fingers around the back of Barry’s neck, drawing him down for a deep kiss.

“Wanna taste,” he whispered against Barry’s lips. “Want you to cum in my mouth.”

Barry moaned so loud, Oliver spared a second to be thankful they hadn’t gone back to the hotel. There would have definitely been noise complaints. “Fuck, yes!” Barry growled. 

Oliver wiggled around until he was partially under Barry. He had a close-up view of Len moving in and out of Barry’s ass, only occasionally blocked by the sight of their balls slapping together. He tilted his head and managed to get half of Barry into his mouth and sucked, hollowing out his cheeks like women had done for him in the past. The scream of pleasure Barry gave made Oliver’s dick twitch with interest, even though he wouldn’t be able to get hard again this fast. 

He could hear Len grunting, the occasion ‘fuck’ or ‘mine’ escaping his lips. That didn’t upset him or make him jealous, surprisingly. Instead, he felt anticipation. Anticipation for the day when Len would say the same thing to him. Barry’s forehead dropped to rest on Oliver’s right pec. 

“Gonna cum,” he growled. “Swallow it, Ollie. Swallow everything!”

Seconds later Oliver’s mouth filled with the bitter semen and he forced himself to swallow it down. Not a great taste, but the fact that this was Barry made him eager to have it. Barry collapsed more, gasping for breath as Len continued to fuck him hard. After a couple of minutes Len gave a strangled shout and pushed as deep into Barry as he could. 

Oliver watched languidly as Len maneuvered Barry until he was curled up on Oliver’s left side before cleaning all of them up and laying down on Oliver’s right. Barry and Len clasped hands over his stomach and relaxed.

“Ours,” Barry murmured against Oliver’s shoulder.

“Ours,” Len repeated, nosing at Oliver’s collar. 

Oliver smiled and settled down between them. “Yours,” he said as his eyes drifted closed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver, Len and Barry are spending the weekend together.

Oliver zipped up his bag and slung the strap over his shoulder. Inside he had his bow and quiver (strictly as a precaution) and a couple of new toys he had bought and wanted to try out. He gave Dig and Rory a nod as he headed out of the foundry.

“Oliver?”

He paused when Felicity came hurrying after him. “Something wrong?” he asked, hoping it was nothing important. He had been eagerly looking forward to this weekend. Not to mention, Felicity was still, even after seven months, conflicted by his relationship with the other two men. At one time, they had been in love, and even though they weren’t any more, she still had a hard time reconciling their past with his current relationship.

Felicity gave him an awkward smile as she got closer. “Um, I was just hoping you would pass on a message for me. Could you ask Leonard to have Sara call me once he’s back on the Waverider? I have some information for her.”

Oliver relaxed and nodded. “Sure,” he agreed. “See you on Monday.”

Oliver started up his bike and began the ride home. Sometimes it still surprised him how much the house he shared with Barry and Len felt more like a true home than anywhere else he had ever stayed, even though he was only there one night a week, most times.

He had once wondered how Barry managed to keep his libido in check so well, but after only a couple of weeks of seeing his two lovers every Tuesday, he knew the answer. It wasn’t just a round or two of sex before returning to their duties. They shared meals, conversations and even periods of quiet cuddling. The sex was fantastic, at times vigorous and intense. Other times it was slow and breathtaking. Nothing Oliver had ever experienced was this satisfying.

Each man was different in their approach, which kept their relationship from becoming routine. Len (he hated being called Leonard) was surprisingly tender and submissive. He liked being ordered around and had a bit of a talking kink. He loved hearing how good he felt or how sexy he was. He got off on validation. Oliver had once watched Barry make Len cum, untouched, just from telling him, in great detail, how beautiful each part of his body was and how much he and Oliver loved looking at him.

Barry was very aggressive in bed. He ordered. He commanded. He orchestrated. There were no timid stammers or shy blushes once the clothes came off. He had a few kinks, as well. Cum marking was one. Nothing got Barry hotter than seeing his lovers covered in his cum. He also loved giving after care. Barry insisted on massaging their bodies and relieving any aches after sex. He also cooked for them both, cleaned the house and was constantly giving them little gifts. 

When he tried to object to Barry spending money on him, Len had pulled him aside and explained that it was a deep-seated need in Barry to provide for his loved ones. Barry was a full-blown Alpha male when it comes to those he holds dear to him. When Len broke two ribs on a Legend’s mission, Barry became a mother hen. He catered to Len, even going so far as to carry him from room to room and cradle him in him lap. (Oliver had never seen anyone scream at Sara so fearlessly for not taking adequate precautions with her team, but damn if it wasn’t impressive.)

When Oliver got stabbed in a fight, Barry took a few days off work and spent them by his side. He changed bandages, brought him food in bed, and even helped Oliver shower and dress, without it being sexual in any way. (The assassin who stabbed him turned up at the SCPD with four cracked ribs, a frost-bitten hand and a lightning bolt inside a snowflake drawn on his forehead in Sharpie.)

Oliver discovered a few things about himself, as well. He liked being taken care of. He never imagined he would enjoy having someone coddle him, but with Barry and Len he found himself almost craving it. He relished being bathed and pampered by his speedster. He loved having Len hand feed him while he laid across their laps. He liked being restrained, too. He enjoyed having Barry tie him down and take him apart slowly while Len caressed his body and pressed lingering kisses to his skin.

Oliver liked a good blow job as much as any man. Len was on a whole other level, though. His mouth was a marvel. Oliver had never known anyone who could manipulate their tongue the way Len could. Not to mention, Len loved to deep-throat them and make them writhe and moan. Oliver liked sucking off Len while Barry fucked the older man fast and hard. Seeing and feeling Len come undone between them was hot as hell.

Most of all, he loved being between his lovers. Having them surround him made him feel secure. His favorite position was Len on his back underneath him and Barry behind him. His cock buried inside Len as Barry vibrated against his prostrate left him a satisfied puddle of limp flesh for hours.

Oliver pulled into the garage and stowed his bow and arrows in the weapons locker. Three weeks ago Barry had asked both of them to take an entire weekend away from their duties and spend them together. No patrols, no teaming up. Oliver was leaving Star City to his team while Barry left Central to Vibe, the newly powered Kid Flash and Golden Glider. The Legends were off taking care of anachronisms without their chilly Rogue. 

The roar of an engine pulled Oliver from his thoughts and he grinned as Len pulled into the garage, parking beside him. He leaned in a kissed the older man’s lips before he even had time to take off his helmet. “Missed you,” he murmured.

Len grinned and cradled Oliver’s cheek to pull him closer for a second kiss. “Missed you too, Emerald. Is Scarlet here, yet?”

Stepping into the kitchen, Oliver doubted Barry was there, since the lights were out. They headed up to the bedroom to put away their jackets and change into comfy clothes but both men froze in the doorway. Candles were flickering on the bedside tables and book shelves. Barry was standing in the center of the room. Oliver’s mouth watered as he took in the tailored suit and tender smile. 

“Are we celebrating something?” he asked hesitantly, feeling under dressed in his snug jeans and henley.

Barry dropped to one knee and held out two small velvet boxes. Oliver’s breath hitched and he could feel his pulse jump. His bag slipped from his shoulder to hit the floor. Beside him Len gave a shaky exhale and reached over to link their hands. “Leonard Snart, you stole my heart with your smirks and puns. You are my comfort. My strength. You made me a better man than I ever thought I would be. Oliver Queen, you slid past my defenses and I fell hard. You are my peace. My safe harbor. You gave me acceptance when I felt worthless. I cannot imagine my life without either you, nor do I ever want to. 

I love both of you with all my heart. There is nothing I would not do, nothing I would not suffer, for both of you. I would give you anything you asked me for. I never want to spend another day without being able to call both of you mine. I know we cannot legally marry as a trio, but I want us to be as closely bound as possible. Will you wear my rings? Will you be my fiancees?”

Len shivered and took a step forward. He paused and looked at Oliver cautiously. Seeing that worry, that hesitancy, in the normally confident man’s eyes spurred Oliver to move forward and kiss Len softly before moving with him toward Barry. 

“Yes, Scarlet,” Len whispered. “Of course it’s a yes.”

Oliver nodded, swallowing and trying to find his voice. “Yes for me, too.”

Barry smiled beautifully and rose up. He opened one box and revealed a rose gold band with an inlay of crushed emeralds and rubies. He slipped it onto Len’s hand and pressed a kiss to his lips. Barry opened the other box and revealed a matching ring, only with a ruby and sapphire inlay. Oliver relished the cool metal sliding over his knuckles as Barry kissed him as well. The ring Barry wore was emeralds and sapphires.

Oliver felt Len move around him, wrapping his arms around both men, his chin resting on Oliver’s shoulder. Barry’s arms wrapped around them, just above Len’s as he moved to lay his head on Oliver’s other shoulder. “I love you both with all my heart,” he said tenderly.

“I love you both,” Len told them, his voice heavy with emotion. “You are my heart and soul.”

Oliver relaxed between his two lovers… fiancees. “I never imagined I would be this happy,” he whispered. “You two are everything to me.” 

Len pressed a kiss to Oliver’s neck. “Let’s move to the bed,” he whispered. “I don’t think I can wait much longer.”

Barry released them both and went over to pick the bag up off the floor. He licked his lips when he saw what was inside, lightning in his eyes as he looked at Oliver. “For us?” he asked.

Oliver smirked and turned so he was pressed face to face with Len. “A new dildo,” he explained to the curious thief. “It has a chilled core. And a matching cold cock ring so I can’t cum until you let me.”

Len’s mouth hung slack as his fingers dug into Oliver’s hips. After a moment to collect himself, Len smirked widely. “If I didn’t love you before, I definitely do now,” he said solemnly.

Oliver chuckled and let the older man walk him back to the bed. He was engaged to two sexy, smart, incredible men. This was the life.


End file.
